dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Batman vs. Dracula
The Batman vs. Dracula is the sixth animated film in the Batman animated film series. The plot revolves around The Batman and his fight against Dracula. Plot The Joker and the Penguin break out of Arkham Asylum and race each other to find a stash of stolen money hidden within a crypt in Gotham Cemetery. The Joker is quickly intercepted by the Batman and apparently dies when he falls into a river and is electrocuted by his super-charged joy buzzers, while the Penguin takes the opportunity to enter the cemetery himself. While searching through a crypt, the Penguin accidentally cuts his hand while using his umbrella-sword to open a coffin he hopes contains the money, finding a body instead. The blood from his hand drips on the corpse's heart, which brings it to life; it is none other than the Romanian vampire lord Count Dracula, his coffin moved from Transylvania to Gotham City. After attacking and turning a watchman at the cemetery into a vampire, Dracula hypnotizes the Penguin into becoming his servant to lead him through Gotham so he can feed and guard his coffin while he regains his strength. While patrolling the city, the Batman witnesses a vampire attack, but decides to put the incident at the back of his mind and, as Bruce Wayne, proceeds to host a corporate party at his manor. The invigorated Dracula appears at the party disguised as a cultural anthropologist under the name "Alucard" ("Dracula" spelled backwards) claiming to be visiting to study the Batman, and takes an interest in Vicki Vale, a reporter who is interviewing and dating Bruce. After failing to turn Bruce into a vampire, Dracula turns a waiter into a vampire that assaults Bruce's butler Alfred. Realizing the imminent danger, Bruce immediately deduces "Alucard" is Dracula. Upon further research, Bruce learns that Dracula is behind the disappearances of several Gotham citizens, who have been dubbed "Lost Ones" by the media and turned into vampires, and attempts to find a way to synthesize a vaccine for the victims. Due to eyewitnesses claiming to see a bat-like figure during the attacks, however, it is mistakenly reported that the Batman is behind the disappearances instead. When Batman goes to Gotham Cemetery to look for Dracula, he gets chased down by a SWAT unit, all whose members are taken by Dracula. During a fight with the Batman, Dracula offers him to join him in his conquest of Gotham, though the Batman naturally refuses. Their fight is cut short, however, when the sun rises and Dracula is forced to retreat. At the cemetery, the Joker reappears alive and well and confronts the Penguin, only to be turned into a vampire by Dracula. The Batman tracks down the vampire Joker as he feasts in a blood bank and captures him. While attempting to form an antidote from the Joker's infected cellular structure, the Batman discovers that Dracula once had a vampire bride, Carmilla Karnstein, who met her demise when she was exposed to sunlight. During his research, however, Bruce stands up an understanding Vicki, who is soon kidnapped by Dracula. Finally, the Batman is able to cure the Joker of his vampirism and ascertain the location of Dracula's lair in Gotham Cemetery before returning him to Arkham. He then proceeds to mass-produce the vaccine to defeat Dracula and cure his victims. Dracula attempts to sacrifice Vicki's soul to reanimate his bride Carmilla, stating that mere blood can never restore her and that she instead feeds on souls. Upon learning that Vicki has been kidnapped, the Batman rushes to Dracula's lair with his anti-vampirism vaccine and arsenal of weapons, defeating and curing all the "Lost Ones" that attack him in the catacombs beneath Gotham Cemetery. The Batman then frees Vicki, disrupting the reanimation ritual and returning Carmilla to ashes. Dracula sends the Penguin to recapture Vicki while he fights the Batman, who lures Dracula towards his prototype solar energy-storing machine and incinerates him with the sunlight stored within, reducing Dracula to a pile of ash and bones. This also frees the Penguin from his control who, while chasing Vicki, finally finds the hidden treasure that caused all the trouble, only to be arrested and blamed for Dracula's kidnappings. Having defeated an ultimate evil, the Batman triumphantly continues his duties to defend Gotham against anyone who may threaten its safety. Cast *Rino Romano as Bruce Wayne/The Batman *Peter Stormare as Count Dracula *Tara Strong as Vicki Vale *Tom Kenny as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Kevin Michael Richardson as The Joker *Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth Gallery TBvDBatman.jpg TBvD Bruce Wayne.jpg Bruce Wayne (The Batman)4.jpg Bruce Wayne (The Batman)5.jpg Dracula2.jpg Dracula.jpg Dracula3.jpg Vicki Vale TBvD.jpg The Penguin TBvD.jpg Joker (The Batman).jpg Vampire Joker (The Batman).jpg Alfred (The Batman).jpg Gotham (The Batman).jpg Category:The Batman vs. Dracula Category:The Batman (animated series) 06 The Batman vs. Dracula